1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and an electronic device, and to a small semiconductor apparatus and electronic device which can improve heat radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a multi-chip package (Multi-Chip Package) fabricated by arranging a plurality of semiconductor chips within one package as an electronic device is improved with high capability and made compact, and a semiconductor apparatus is improved with high capability and made compact. Furthermore, in the multi-chip package (MCP), a planar type MCP in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are arranged in a planar manner and a stacked type MCP in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are laminated in a thickness direction are available. A planar type MCP in which semiconductor chips are arranged in a planar manner needs a wide mounting area, so a contribution percentage to a small electronic device is small. Because of this, development of a stacked type MCP in which semiconductor chips are laminated has been popular. As this example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 6-204399 and 8-167630 disclose a technology or the like in which a module is formed as semiconductor chips are sealed in a package, then perpendicularly stacked, and electrically connected between packages by using via holes and through holes.
However, in the conventional stacked type MCP, in order to connect layers, via holes and through holes need to be formed. Therefore, there is a problem that a fabricating process becomes complex. That is, in a stacked type MCP, semiconductor chips and a wiring substrate are electrically connected, a plurality of chip carriers are created which become stacked units when a stacked type MCP is fabricated, and these chip carriers, a condenser film, a thermally conductive substrate, and a package base are bonded to a bonding film. Furthermore, through holes are formed, and electrical connection is performed between the part in which layers are stacked and bonded. At this time, for the process of via holes and through holes, fabricating processes such as positioning between layers, processing holes, and filling the holes with a conductor, or plating process and the like, are difficult. Because of this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 8-167630 discloses that, without using a fabricating process in which it is difficult to fabricate via holes, through holes, or the like, semiconductor chips are mounted in an insulation film tape performed by a copper wiring, and stacked semiconductor chips are electrically connected. In a semiconductor module provided with at least one semiconductor chip, a substrate which mounts the semiconductor chip or more, and a wire which is electrically connected to the semiconductor chip or more formed on the substrate, layers are stacked by folding the substrate, and interfaces of the layers of substrate are bonded by a bonding means. Additionally, at the interfaces folded layers, a heat dispersion substrate is arranged, and heat is dispersed. Furthermore, it is described that, at the interfaces of the folded interlayers, a rigidity assurance substrate is arranged, rigidity of a semiconductor module is improved, solder balls can be prevented from floating up by deformation such as warping or the like, and electrical connection of a semiconductor module and a wiring substrate is assured. However, in this application, layers are stacked by folding the substrate inward and outward. Semiconductor chips are aligned in the same space as the fold lines of the inward portions. Furthermore, active surfaces of the semiconductor chips are opposingly arranged within the space. Heat generated from the opposite semiconductor chips affects each other, further increases the temperature, generates an abnormal operation in the semiconductor chips, and generates abnormality in the semiconductor module based on the abnormal operation. In particular, when the active surfaces of the semiconductor chips are arranged at opposing positions, heat affects each other and easily generates an abnormal operation. Because of this, in this publication, a heat dispersion substrate is arranged between semiconductor chips, and heat is dispersed. However, because they are arranged in contact with the active surfaces, heat generated by the semiconductor chips via the heat dispersion substrate affects each other, and the temperature does not decrease. Therefore, there is still a problem that an abnormal operation is generated in the semiconductor chips by increasing the temperature. Because of this, there is a need for making a heat dispersion substrate thick or making an interval of the opposite semiconductor chips wide, and the semiconductor chips become large (thick). Furthermore, the semiconductor chips are mounted in an insulation film tape, so heat radiation to a bonding means (molding resin) via the insulation film tape from the semiconductor chips is poor, and the temperature of the semiconductor chips increases. Additionally, the substrate is fabricated inward and outward, so fabrication is complex.
This invention reflects on the above-mentioned conventional problem. An object of this invention is to provide a small semiconductor apparatus with good heat radiation by winding a carrier tape inward in a spiral state and laminating layers, and an electronic device using the semiconductor apparatus. Furthermore, a second object of this invention is to arrange the active surfaces of the semiconductor chips without facing each other, assure heat dispersion, and perform a normal operation.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, in a semiconductor apparatus related to this invention, a plurality of semiconductor chips electrically connected to wires formed on a carrier tape are aligned, the semiconductor chips are stacked by sequentially winding a carrier tape inward in a spiral shape and covered by molding resin.
In this invention which is thus structured, a carrier tape is formed inward. At the same time, because the carrier tape is sequentially wound and enlarged in a spiral shape, semiconductor chips are laminated, and layers are made, a small semiconductor apparatus can be easily fabricated.
In addition, a semiconductor apparatus related to this invention sequentially enlarges an arrangement interval of adjacent semiconductor chips on the carrier tape. As the active surfaces of the semiconductor chips are made to be non-opposing, the carrier tape is sequentially wound in a spiral shape, semiconductor chips are stacked, and layers are made and covered by molding resin.
In this invention which is thus structured, semiconductor chips are not arranged in a surface in which active surfaces mutually face, heat does not increase as heat generated from the active surfaces mutually act on, and the temperature of semiconductor chips does not increase frequently. Because of this, an abnormal operation is not generated in semiconductor chips, and a semiconductor module is normally operated.
In addition, in a semiconductor apparatus related to this invention, having no carrier tape between the laminated semiconductor chips is preferable.
In this invention which is thus structured, spacing between semiconductor chips can be made small by the amount that the carrier tape is omitted in the laminated semiconductor chips, so thickness of a semiconductor module can be made thin. Additionally, a carrier tape with poor heat conduction is not arranged, so heat radiation of semiconductor chips improves, the temperature does not increase frequently, and generation of an abnormal operation can be prevented.
Furthermore, in a semiconductor apparatus related to this invention, it is preferable that, adjacent to the aligned semiconductor chips, an interposer made of a tape material is arranged on a carrier tape, and an external connection terminal is arranged in the interposer.
In this invention which is thus structured, adjacent to the aligned semiconductor chips, an interposer formed of a tape material is arranged in a carrier tape, and an external connection terminal is arranged in the interposer, so an external connection terminal portion is assisted by the interposer, and cost becomes cheap due to a single layer of wires.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the electronic device related to this invention is provided with the semiconductor apparatus which is thus structured.
In this invention which is thus structured, an electronic device can be obtained in which heat is generated less frequently, a device which can prevent heat increase can be made small, and abnormal operation due to heat occurs less frequently.